Sarah DeRemer Clark (1880-1999)
|birth_year=1880 |birth_month=9 |birth_day=24 |birth_locality=Hollywood, Pennsylvania |birth_county=Luzerne County, Pennsylvania |birth_nation-subdiv1=Pennsylvania |birth_nation=United States |death_year=1999 |death_month=12 |death_day=30 |death_locality=Allentown, Pennsylvania |death_county=Lehigh County, Pennsylvania |death_nation-subdiv1=Pennsylvania |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1901 |globals= }} Sarah DeRemer Knauss (née Clark; September 24, 1880 – December 30, 1999) was an American supercentenarian considered the world's oldest living person by Guinness World Records from April 16, 1998, the date of the death of 117-year-old Canadian Marie-Louise Meilleur, until her own death. At age 117, she also set the record for the world's oldest "new" title-holder (which corresponds to the highest "valley" on a graph of the oldest living persons over time). Knauss is the second-oldest fully documented person ever, 3 years and 67 days behind Jeanne Calment. She was the last verified living person to have been born before 1885. Biography Sarah lived her entire life in Pennsylvania. She was born to Walter and Amelia Clark in the small short-lived United States coal-mining town of Hollywood and died in Allentown. In 1901, she married Abraham Lincoln Knauss (December 19, 1878 – March 1, 1965). She was an excellent seamstress and among making table cloths and her own clothes, she as a teenager made her own wedding dress. http://www.nealirc.org/Gerontology/OldestWoman.html Knauss was an insurance office manager; upon her marriage, she became a homemaker. Her only child, [[Kathryn Kitty Butz Knauss (1903-2005)|Kathryn Knauss Sullivan (November 17, 1903 – January 21, 2005)]], who was 96 at the time of Sarah's death and lived to be 101 herself, once explained Knauss' three-digit age by saying: "She's a very tranquil person and nothing fazes her. That's why she's living this long." http://www.nealirc.org/Gerontology/OldestWoman.html In 1995, when asked if she enjoyed her long life, Sarah answered matter-of-factly: "I enjoy it because I have my health and I can do things." Her passions were said to be watching golf on television; doing needlepoint; and nibbling on milk chocolate turtles, cashews, and potato chips. "Sarah was an elegant lady and worthy of all the honor and adulation she had received," said Joseph Hess, an Administrator of the Phoebe-Devitt Homes Foundation facility where Knauss lived. http://www.nealirc.org/Gerontology/OldestWoman.html Recognition At age 116, she was recognized as being the new United States national longevity recordholder, then thought to have been held by Carrie C. White (reportedly 1874–1991). It is now believed that the record should have been held by Lucy Hannah (1875–1993), who died aged 117 years and 248 days in 1993. In any case, Sarah extended the United States longevity record to age 119. Knauss was the second fully validated person in history to reach age 118 as well as 119 (first being Calment in 1993 and 1994, respectively). Of her death, state senator Charlie Dent, who had attended her 115th birthday in 1995, said "Mrs. Knauss was an extraordinary woman who pushed the outer limits of longevity. This is a sad occasion, but she certainly had an eventful life." http://genforum.genealogy.com/knauss/messages/8.html More than 11 years after her death, her record as the longest lived person in United States has yet to be surpassed; in fact, it took until March 5, 2015 (Misao Okawa's 117th birthday) for someone else to reach the age of 117 at all. Longevity records * November 7, 1993, Oldest living person in the state of Pennsylvania upon death of Zora Wriggle. * September 6, 1994, Oldest living person in United States upon death of Wilhelmina Kott * April 16, 1998, Oldest living person upon death of Canadian Marie-Louise Meilleur * May 31, 1998, Surpassed Lucy Hannah to become the oldest person ever from America. * November 20, 1999, Last living person born before 1885 upon death of British Annie Jennings * December 30, 1999, Died as the last supercentenarian to die in the 1990s. See also * List of the verified oldest people * Ageing * Longevity * Oldest people * Supercentenarian References External links * The Gerontology Research Group * Oldest Authenticated Supercentenarians Category:Verified American supercentenarians Category:Resided in Allentown, Pennsylvania Category:Born in Luzerne County, Pennsylvania